The Phone Call
by Stephanie68
Summary: Laura leaves her phone in her room. When it won't stop ringing Carmilla picks it up. Carmilla/Laura


"Oh my god I'm so not ready!" Laura mumbles to herself as she quickly gets her things together. She shoves her notes, a box of cookies, and a handful of pencils in her backpack.

"You'll be fine. You've been studying for days." Carmilla doesn't open her eyes. She's been awake for a while, just listening to Laura move around the room.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Laura stops and turns to Carmilla. She looks so carefree and comfortable.

"Yes you did. Maybe I should start calling you The Incredible Hulk the way you stomp around," Carmilla smiles but her eyes still stay shut.

"That one doesn't roll off the tongue as well," Laura laughs. "Okay I need to go. Have fun sleeping."

"I would say good luck, but you don't need it," Carmilla says before turning around to face the wall.

Laura looks at her, shocked by the kindness. "Thank you," she manages to get out before leaving the room.

Carmilla gets up and takes the yellow pillow from Laura's bed. She snuggles into it and falls into a deep sleep.

Carmilla is woken up by loud Harry Potter theme song playing. It stops after a few minutes then starts again.

Frustrated Carmilla opens her eyes to see Laura's phone lighting up on her desk. She goes over to it and sees _Dad Calling_ scrawled across the top. After it stops ringing she sees that there are 12 unread texts and 5 missed calls. The phone starts to ring again. Unsure what to do, Carmilla picks it up.

"Uhm, hello?"

"Laura why haven't you been answering my texts! I've been so worried!" Laura's dad's voice is very deep. Carmilla is wondering if Laura looks anything like him.

"Oh, this is Laura's roommate. Laura left her phone here. She's in a test." Carmilla tries to sound as polite as she can.

"Oh, hi. You must be Carmilla." Carmilla is taken aback. How much does he know?

"Uh, yes. I didn't know Laura has mentioned me."

"Of course! After her old roommate went back home she hasn't shut up about you. I've actually wanted to talk to you for a while but Laur said I would embarrass her. I'm not embarrassing, am I?" Laura's dad laughs on the other end. Carmilla feels like she's part of a sitcom.

"No, not embarrassing at all," Carmilla smiles. Maybe getting to know her dad would help her get to know Laura better.

"Okay, well thank you for picking up. Please tell Laura to call me when she gets back."

Carmilla hears the door open behind her, she turns around to see Laura looking confused.

"Why are you on my phone?" Laura asks skeptically.

"Well, perfect timing. I'll let you talk to your daughter," Carmilla says into the phone. Laura's face goes red. She takes the phone and goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Carmilla grins.

Carmilla carefully listens with her extra acute vampire hearing.

"Hey dad, I was going to call you tonight. I've been really busy."

"_All you have to do is send me a text so I know you're okay."_

"Okay I'm sorry. How long were you on the phone with Carmilla?"

"_Not that long. You know, she seems really nice. I'm glad she picked up. I don't know why you don't want me talking to your friends."_

"Carmilla's not my friend. It's awkward dad! I'm an adult!"

"_Oh, is she your girlfriend? You do talk a lot more about her than Danny."_

"No, dad, oh my goodness. I have to go. I love you. Goodbye."

Carmilla hears Laura hang up and sigh. Laura doesn't come out of the bathroom right away, so Carmilla waits for her, trying to seem nonchalant.

_Why doesn't she think we're friends? Am I that mean to her? _Carmilla thinks, distraught.

Laura opens the bathroom door, she avoids Carmilla's gaze and sits on her bed.

"So, your dad seems nice…" Carmilla starts.

"Why did you answer my phone?" Laura interrupts, meeting Carmilla's eyes with an angry stare.

Carmilla is surprised from her anger. "Woah cupcake, it woke me up and wouldn't stop ringing. I thought I was doing the right thing. He was really worried," Carmilla says defensively.

"It's not your concern that he's worried. You shouldn't touch my things." Laura gets up and snatches her pillow off Carmilla's bed.

This affects Carmilla likes a slap in the face. She didn't know Laura hated her. She just thought they had a fun, joking friendship where she annoyed Laura and Laura got that cute angry face. The angry face Laura is making now is not cute, it's a little scary.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I thought this is what friends did…" Carmilla looks at her hands.

"We're friends?" Laura is taken aback by this. She thought Carmilla hated her. She thought she was going to use the embarrassing things her dad said against her.

"Well I thought so. I guess you don't feel the same way… I don't know why you would even want to be my friend. I know I'm awful. But you're the only person I really consider a friend." Carmilla looks at Laura. "Wow this is sad. Maybe I should just go." She gets up to leave.

Laura's face softens. "No wait! I want to be your friend. I thought you hated me…" She says sheepishly. She smiles at Carmilla and pats the bed for her to come sit next to her. "Rule number one of friendship, tell me everything my dad said."

Carmilla smiles and thinks, _what have I gotten myself into._ "Well Laur," She starts, mocking Laura's dad's nickname for her. "It seems like you talk about me a lot."

Laura blushes, "You're the most interesting thing about this school."

The two girls sit on Laura's bed for hours just talking. Carmilla has never been happier.


End file.
